


Double Date

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Double Date, M/M, Smoking, TechnoShipping, doubule date, idiot boyfriends, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Cole and Kai are late to their double date with the other half of their team.





	Double Date

The four ninjas since their romantic pair ups often didn't have time during their missions for their respected partners; let alone time for just hanging out with all four. Saving the world and keeping up with their romantic and social life is harder than it seems!  
So to try and kill two birds with one stone; the quartet agreed on a double date — Kai and Cole with Jay and Zane.

Now though, Jay sunk angrily into his seat, having sent away the server for the 3rd time so far with another apology and a note to leave a BIG tip as Zane attempted to calm the elementals anger with a gentle side hug.  
"I'm sure they'll show up soon, Jay." The nindroid reassured gently.  
"They better! We spent forever arguing over where to go, and now they're LATE! They better not stand us up or I swear-"

Jay fished out his phone out of his pocket; sending a text to the said idiots who we're apparently skipping their double date.  
[to rock eater] WHERE ARE YOU!?

\---

Cole leaned forwards, lips hovering inches from Kais as he blew smoke; Kai shotgunning before stealing a kiss which left them both giggling like fools in the dull smoke-filled bedroom.  
Cole suddenly seeming to stall before he asked;

"Why d'you think it's easier to take a hit from a bong instead of like- when you take a hit from the blunt? Y'know... less burn-y?" Cole mused, Kai blankly staring as the cogs in his mind visibly turned, this suddenly seems like the worlds most important question to him.  
"I think...it's the paper." Kai finally stated, miming rolling a blunt after another moment of silence  
"Burning..." The boy was saying the word slowly and carefully at his revelation, entirely stoned at this point.

"Oh my god." Coles hush voiced replied, tightly gripped the bong in his hands as he stared at the water swirling around inside.  
"You're so right oh my god Kai-" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kai's lips, both breaking into rapid-fire kisses.  
"You're" Cole put down the bong on the side table as Kai stole another kiss.  
"so smart," Kai climbed into the other's lap, and Coles' hands trailed up the boys' hips.  
"I love y-"  
A loud text sound disrupted the twos delicate train of thought.

"Aaauuuggghhh..." Kai complained as Cole dug around in his pocket and opened his phone.  
"Just ignore it!"  
"It's Jay?"  
"Ignore himmm... I'm your boyfriend not him!" Kai whined, slapping at the phone in Coles' hand.  
"Where are we?" Cole said in a confused tone, reading over the text a few times as he tried to think of context.  
"At home?" Kai replied just as confused.  
"Oh my god."  
"What?"  
"Oh my god, Kai the double date!"  
"The... double date...?"  
Kai's eyes lit up in horrid understanding.  
"OH, NO THE DOUBLE DATE!"

\---

The two stumbled into the restaurant, it wasn't anything super fancy, but they still looked out of place slightly disheveled and with Kai having not even had time to style his hair up.  
"Finally!" Jay complained loudly, Zane rubbing small circles between the lightning ninjas shoulderblades in an attempt to quell his anger.  
"But they're here, and it's not that late. We still have time to have a nice dinner and the crime rate tonight is at an all-time low of the year." Zane said, his voice curled sweetly in a way he always knew made Jay melt.  
"fine, fine... let's just order some food." Jay caved, leaning his head against Zane's shoulder, eyes flicking to the two who had yet to sit down.

"You joining us?"

At that moment Cole and Kai were hit with the terrifying realization.  
"Cole I'm still super fuckin' stoned," Kai whispered, Cole just gently.  
"We can do this, just have dinner and go home." Cole hoped, guiding Kai to a seat before taking his own.

Jay and Zane traded idle chatter as Cole and Kai tried, TRIED to read the menu.  
Cole unable to choose something that wasn't "everything" and Kai just buzzed out beyond belief.  
His eyes unfocused as he merely stared at the menu, a small smile creeping onto his mouth and he stifled a giggle, soon devolving into just shaking with silent laughter he tried and failed to hide behind his menu.  
"Kai-" Cole hissed, trying to keep his composure under Zane and Jays questioning gaze.

"What?"  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Kai had to choke back another laugh, trying to gather his breath as he pointed at the menu, hissing out his words between his teeth.  
"Buffalo don't have wings."  
A loud snort was ripped out of Cole, the larger boy hunching over behind his menu to smother his own laughter, batting at Kai with his other hand.  
"Shut up shut up shut up you're gonna get us caught." he hissed, giving Kai a quick kiss which only devolved into more giggles.

Jay sighed in irritation, something missed by the lovebirds across from him as Zane simply gave him an apologetic look.  
"They're so high."  
"I believe so, yes."  
"They're in their own world we might as well just order for them." The brunette complained, waving over the server with one hand.  
"What do you think they'd want, Zane?"  
"I do believe simple the largest thing on the menu would do for Cole and-" The nindroid trailed his finger down the menu.  
"Kai would be satisfied with a burger and fries."  
"So be it!" Jay sighed dramatically,  
"I'll have the lasagna."  
"I'll order just a steak, water for the drinks for now." The white ninja said calmly, Zane's patience the only thing that kept Jay from simply storming off.

Jay sighed, threading his fingers through Zanes; this was going to be a long night.


End file.
